theharrypotterroleplaycommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Lila Lovegood
((STILL BEING EDITED)) Lila Helena Lynn Lovegood-Scrimgeour is the only child born to Mercury May and Jason Scrimgeour-Lovegood. She was also the only one of the Lovegood cousins to be born in (ironcially enough) May, whereas the others were born in the Autumn. Lila originally grew interested in music during her school band with fellow cousin Myfanwy called "The Wrackspurts". She was eventually discovered at the Quidditch World Cup when she won the chance to sing the Anthem with "The Wierd Sisters".Lila was in fourth year when the battle of Hogwarts took place (or would have been if she went back to school, but Mercury May was adamant against it to the displeasure of her husband who later admitted she was right after the Ministry fell and his father Rufus died with it.) History Early Life Lila was born May 1st 1981 in Ireland, the birthplace of her mother, to Mercury May Lovegood (noted Healer), and Politian Jason Scrimgeour-Lovegood. She grew up, during the first few years of life, childhood partially seculded, from the press and her family; due to her parents careers and publicity. The Lovegood Cousins Lila became in contact with her cousins at age seven. She met Myfanwy, then recently turned nine, first and then followed by her eight year old twin cousins, Luna Lovegood and Marisol Lovegood. Lila spent much of her earliest years following at her cousin's homes while her parents worked. She became very close with the Carlyle household, including her half-uncle Severus Snape who had taken residence there. When Myfanwy started at Hogwarts, she started staying with Luna and Marisol. However, she found she was unable to lodge there out of respect when her Aunt Chasity Lovegood (Wallace) died in her home. Years later, Lila would re-connect with her cousins at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and even got a chance to know Marisol one-on-one during her fifth ( Luna/Marisol/Myfanwy's Sixith) when she hid out there during the course of the Second War. Lila's Career Starts Discovery Lila spent the remainder of her pre-Hogwarts days touring and travelling with her parents. She mostly travelled with her father, who would use her remarkable entertaining abilities to his advantage. This was how she was disocvered by talent scout, Mayher Greyline. Greyline had worked with the Wierd Sisters and Celstina Warbeck and saw potential in Lila's abilities. ''Two Worlds Collide'' - Lila's debut album Behind the Scenes Lila went back to London, accompanied by her Nanny to start working on a record. The label had originally wanted to gear her towards a more younger crowd, due to her age. During this time of laying down Demo recordings, meetings about how they would sell her, song writting sessions and vocal training to finely tune her instrument through puberty, Lila had started at Hogwarts. She would be in class for a few weeks at a time and then gone for a week and a half. She had been given special premission by Headmaster Severus Snape (her uncle) as long as she maintained a certain adverage. Luckily for her she was very smart and had the assistance of three other smart Lovegoods. She had also formed the legendary Hogwarts House Band known as "The Wrackspurts". The band contained Herself, Myfanwy Lovegood, Andrew Longbottom, Marisol Lovegood and Luna as manager. Category:Female Category:Members of the Order of the Phoenix Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Ravenclaw Category:Students Category:Lovegood Category:Lovegood Cousins Category:Scrimgeour Category:Celebrities